Heaven MerDer One-shot
by GreyMethod
Summary: Not all fairy tales have a happy ending. Meredith Grey & Derek Shepard learn the hard way as a crisis hits the hospital. Derek Shepard is forced to battle between the love of his life or the life he lives.


**A/N : **This is my first one-shot so please don't be mean!

Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital was unconditionally quiet that afternoon. The silence swept around the halls, into every OR room, and managed to gallop down the stairs. Something was defiantly wrong and everyone with a mind could tell that. The silence was broken by small echoes of footsteps and not too many either.

Meredith Grey slowly crept drown the hallway leading towards an empty room. She was way too tired to be thinking of anything else. She believed today would be a slow day, just like any other, and what better to do then to take a nap? So there, she lay on a bed near the on-call room, waiting for her mind to wander into the world of fairytales and crap.

The only fairytale she believed in was Derek Shepard. He was the only man to ever understand her; he nearly completed her and there was something in the way Derek smiled that made her completely fall in love. Derek Shepard was hers and she would be his only.

* * *

"Have you seen Mer?" Derek managed to choke out as he ate his apple. "I haven't seen her for hours, we were going to have lunch 20 minutes ago and she never showed."

"You know Meredith. She probably fell asleep in some On-call room and hasn't woken up since." Cristina snarled. "Actually, she's been really tired all day and I even noticed it."

"You think she's in the on-call room?" He asked.

"She could be."

"The one time I actually need you and you don't know anything." He smiled, only joking around.

"Does no one compliment my brain?" She snarled, but slightly laughed.

"We all praise your brain around here, Dr. Yang." She smiled.

"We all appreciate your hair." He laughed as he rushed his hand through his delicate hair.

"It's weird that nobody has come into the hospital, right?" He asked. "We've never had this before."

"I feel it. Something's defiantly wrong and I don't like the feeling of it." Cristina turned towards the clock with a confused look she had most of the time. "1:32…" She whispered. "We've been open for hours and no one has shown up? Honestly?" Derek nodded. "Where is Meredith?" She question as well.

The awkward silence was torn apart when the ground violently began to shake. The pounding somehow managed to get stronger as the lights begin to flutter between on and off. Quickly, items from the desks begin to move around and items hanging thrusts back and forth. Cristina began to panic and fell to the ground losing her balance. Derek managed to help her up quickly before she could get hurt anymore. They both stood and the walls began shrieking.

All Derek could think about was Meredith. Was she okay or had something happened to her? He had to find her soon or she would freak.

The pounding was still there; it wasn't getting stronger, but it wasn't silencing. Cristina looked up towards a window pain and was mesmerized the sturdiness it had. Derek opened his arms wide, trying to not lose his balance; she realized Cristina was in another world. The pounding finally slowed down, but the beats of their hearts began rummaging with fear.

"Cristina?" Derek slowly said. "Are you okay?" She nodded giving him an answer. "We need to find Mer." He said a little too early.

Disaster struck once more, the ground became a shark frenzy delivering a chaotic blow This had not felt like the same earthquake as before; it was different, and not in a good way. As chaos flew across the hospital, a loud screeching sound roamed the halls.

Meredith quickly rose from the bed top trying to find her way out. Somehow, smoke released in the room. Finally, there she saw it, what was causing this smoke alert: a gas tank in the corner of the room.

"Shit!" She yelled as she turned in horror when a candle lite fell to the ground colliding into the chamber of the tank.

The tank was suddenly enlightened and BOOM. Meredith was ferociously thrown towards the wall that suddenly collapsed on top of her. Her light grew dim and her body ached from the explosion that had just happened.

Meredith prayed for someone to find her. She didn't want to leave just yet. She almost died in the ocean and she didn't want to ever go back to that experience again. Now, she was able to hear anything. Fires surrounded her and ashes continued to fly across the room.

The fire screamed towards Meredith. She felt as if she was in hell's fire. There was a burning sensation that tingled throughout her whole body; she was losing a war she couldn't even fight. Meredith closed her eyes, but suddenly shot them open. She couldn't die here, she thought. She was much too strong for this.

"Help…" She tried to yell out. Her voice was gone.

Failing to yell for help, she pushed the walls interior off her body. She stopped after the 3rd piece. She was too weak to continue. The fire increased, rising even higher than before. Tears flowed down Meredith's face. She was a complete disaster and no one was helping her. Where was her knight in shining whatever? Nowhere to be found.

Finally, she regains some strength to push the last piece of wood off her body. She winced at the pain it caused her. There was no getting this hell off of her. There she tried once more, forcing this hell off her abdomen. Tears continued to roll down her raging face; nothing seemed to work with her.

"Help!" She finally screamed out and coughed up. She began coughing; the smoke wasn't doing her any good. "Help!" She choked. "Derek! Cristina! Anyone! Help!" Blood spurted out of her mouth as she coughed up bad air. "Help…" her voice was dimming down. The fire had gotten control of Meredith. There was no turning back.

"Meredith?" A familiar voice yelled out. "Where are you?" He screamed.

"Derek..?" She coughed. "Help..." Her voice lowered. "I'm here…"

A miracle walked into smoke filled room. The flames of the revolution raged inside this tiny room that seemed so huge. Derek Shepard ran past the flames and into the arms of his own, Meredith Grey.

"Mer." His sweet voice said. "Stay with me." He grabbed her hand. "Don't leave me, okay?" Meredith continued to cry.

"Get this off of her!" She yelled at the pain.

This wasn't the same Meredith, Derek had known.

Derek nodded at her wish and tried with all his might to move it off her. Struggling, Derek yelled out as he continued to push the wall off. There was no budge. Once again, he tried screaming at the immense size and force that laid upon Meredith. He stopped and tears began to rush down his deep blue eyes. He coughed.

Meredith wiped the blood spit off her mouth as her breathing began to decrease. Slowly, the fire overwhelmed both the doctors. Overpowering them, smoke drastically rose higher and darker. They were barley seeable.

Derek continued to put pressure on this object trying to move it a tiny bit; nothing seemed to work. His muscles began to grow weak and damp. He fell to the floor and began to cough, each time getting more serious. His eyes grew red and dreary from all the smoke. Meredith laid there not talking one bit.

She was barely breathing, yet alone trying to stay awake. Soon, her eyes slowly closed leaving a small flutter. She was going to a different place now.

Derek shook the women he had fallen in love with. "Meredith!" He coughed up. Her eyes shot open. "Don't you leave me!" He yelled. "I'm not ready to lose you!" His voice cracked.

Meredith continued to cough. And this time more blood was coming out. She was awake and active. Derek suddenly stood up and tried to move the heavy object off one more. He screamed in pain once he budged the wall not even an inch. Meredith winced at the pain and tears shot down her face again.

"Stop!" She yelled. "You're hurting me!"

The fire began to enclose the couple, enrage with flames. It grew twice its size than when it started from a single candle.

"Meredith…" He slowly said. "It's not moving anymore." Surprisingly, Meredith smiled. "Mer?"

"Go, Derek." She coughed up. "Get out of here." Her voice grew dim. "This place is ready to collapse and you can get out of here, so go..." Her eyes watered. "Please…" Blood spurted into her hands.

"I'm not going without you Mer." He insisted.

"Damn it, Derek! We have a child!" She yelled furiously, in tears. "You can't leave her!"

"I can't leave you!" He yelled back.

"Yes, you can." Her voice softened. "Get out of her and live." She smiled, still in tears.

"Meredith, you're my wife. I could never leave you."

"Der."

There it was. The moment she called him Der. He loved it when he was called Der. In fact, she was the only one he allowed to call her Der. He grabbed Meredith's hand and gently kissed it. Waterfalls gently flowed down his face.

"I can't do it Meredith." He cried out.

"Damn it, Derek! If you die here, I'll never forgive you and our child will be alone in this cruel world." She coughed. "If you die here, I can never forgive you for leaving."

"If you die in here, I'll die knowing you're not with me."

"Stop being selfish!" She yelled. "Fairytales are crap, Derek. There's no such thing and whatever we have is ending and I'm sorry." She paused. "I love you." Softly she said. "But you have to go." She insisted. "This fire is going to close us in soon and this building is going to collapse. You have to leave me here Derek." She slowly grew weaker. "You have to go."

"Stop telling me I have to go! I'm not leaving you!" His voice grew loud. "You're supposed to be with me Meredith! You're supposed to be with me..."

Meredith grabbed Derek's hand and kissed it.

"If you don't leave now, we're both going to die here."

"And I'm fine with that." He paused. "I can't lose you, Mer." Tears fell. "I can't."

"You didn't let me finish." She coughed. "If you don't leave now, we're both going to die here." She paused as she let the tears fall. "I will never forgive you for leaving our daughter alone and I will never forgive you for being so damn selfish." Derek couldn't say anything.

"I… I…"

"Der, we've been through so much and there's so much more out there to be seen. You need to see it because you have the chance to see it. There's no way I'm getting out of here. Even if I did, it wouldn't be alive." She coughed. "Baby, wake up and see that there's more to the world than just me."

"You are my world, Meredith."

"Then let me go." Slowly, tears fell upon Meredith's cheek. "Get out of here." She was done. "Go." Derek nodded, knowing he had to go.

"I'm sorry." He cried.

"No, you don't get to be sorry. You got that?" She smiled as the tears fell. "You can't be sorry."

"I love you Meredith Grey." Slowly, he kissed her lips knowing it would be the last kiss. He stayed on her soft lips and caressed her face wiping the tears off.

"I love you Derek Shepard." She paused to try and stop the tears. "Now, go." She was breathing heavily. "Get out of here before it's too late..." Her voice lowered; her lifeline was giving out and now nothing was to be done about it. "Tell Cristina I love her, and she is the best person anyone could ever have." She cried. "Please… No go." Her breathing fast paced. "Get out now." She looked away from Derek not wanting to see him cry any longer. "Just know that I'm always with you no matter what Derek. I'm never gone."

Derek stood up and couldn't bring the courage to look back at Meredith before leaving. He turned out and ran out as fat as he could. Meredith was left coughing up blood in the smoke filled room.

She was happy. Derek was going to be alive and Zola was going to at least have one parent. She couldn't be any happier. She was ready for what was in store for her. She was going away now. Meredith kept a smile on her face as she looked at the very same room her and Derek used to be at all the time. It was sacred to them and it was all going away soon.

Meredith slowly fluttered her eyes as the fire enclosed her. The heat fought her very own body making it harder to breathe little by little. This was it, she thought. She was done. Her eyes slowly began to close on her; her breathing slowed, and the pain was going away. She was going to a better place and not somewhere where she could feel the flames of hell rushing into her body. She was home.

* * *

Derek rushed out of the hospital just as it began to collapse. He turned back to face the very place he had fallen in love at. Derek fell onto his knees and the tears rolled down his bloodshot eyes. He knew she was gone now. Yet, he couldn't fill it in.

Cristina rushed towards Derek, fearing for her life. "Derek!" She yelled out. "Where's Meredith?" She insisted on knowing. "Where is she?" Once again, she asked, this time yelling.

"Gone." He said softly, still looking on the ground. A tear dropped below scattering on the ground. "She's gone." He stood back up wiping his face.

"No." Softly she said. "She's … She can't be!" She yelled.

"She wasn't me to tell you that she loved you …" He paused. "And that you were the best person anyone could ever have." He tried not to cry as he remembered Meredith's last words.

"You're lying, Derek. She's not..."

"You have to move on, Cristina." He spoke out of terms. "You have to let go." He was different. Cristina looked into Derek's eyes. They weren't the same. Water filled her eyes and she pulled Derek in and hugged her tightly. Right there, Derek broke out in tears on Cristina's shoulder. The very same one Meredith would always be at.

Cristina tried holding the tears in. She hadn't known the full details about Meredith and why she was gone. Finally, she broke. Tears ran down her face and spattering onto the cold, hard ground. She was gone. Meredith was really gone.

* * *

"Daddy." Zola softly said as she lay beside her father's beside. Derek had been checked into Mercy West hospital after the whole incident had happened.

"Yes, princess?" Derek was back to himself. Still distressed by the memories that he would never forget.

"Where's mommy?" She politely asked. Watered filled his eyes, yet he still smiled.

"She's in a happy place ZoZo."

"Like Disney Land?" Derek chuckled at his daughter words. He now understood why Meredith was not going to let him die there with her.

"No baby, there's this beautiful place called Heaven." A tear slightly fell down.

**A/N :**Thank you for reading ! Please comment!


End file.
